The invention is based on a device for furnishing material to work stations, as generically defined by the preamble to the main claim. One such device is already known from German Utility Model DE-GM 73 37 769. This device has a reservoir for the material, which is embodied as a chute that is adjoined by a discharge point with a gripper tongue and a material metering arrangement. The chute and the discharge point are embodied as a single part. With the selection of the device, the available storage volume for material is accordingly also fixed. If adaptation to as many different storage volumes as possible is to be made possible, a very great number of different-sized devices is needed. However, this has the disadvantage of increasing the numbers of parts.
To be able to dispose a plurality of devices one above the other at a work station, the devices have tabs on their undersides and recesses on their tops, into which the tabs can be hooked. As a result, it is possible to dispose a plurality of devices one above the other and offset from one another. Because of the fixed spacings of the tabs and recesses, however, only limited options in terms of the offset of the devices to one another are feasible.
For guiding a material metering arrangement in the form of a pusher, two bent tabs are provided, within which the material metering arrangement has only a relatively short guide path. As a result, the material metering arrangement can easily become canted, making handling more difficult.
The device according to the invention for furnishing material to work stations, as defined by the characteristics of the body of the main claim, has the advantage over the prior art that a very great versatility in terms of variants is possible, yet only a few different parts are needed. This is due to the fact that the at least one chute for the material and the discharge point are embodied as parts separably connected to one another, and that the discharge point can be disposed at an opening of the chute. A further advantage is considered to be that the storage volume can be adapted exactly to a given task. Furthermore, optimal use can also be made of the space around the work station. Since a customized parts inventory is possible, fewer refill operations are necessary, making it possible to reduce down times in production.
Containers can also be prefilled separately and closed without difficulties by pushers and thus transported. Chutes can be disposed both side by side and one above the other. In the vertical disposition, a plurality of containers can be assembled to make a parts silo. The chutes can also be installed without tools. At the same time, pushers can also be used for metering. They also protect the material against contamination.
Since the chute can be made as an extruded profile, its production is quite economical.
If corresponding extensions and undercut grooves are embodied on opposed outer ends of the chute, then a plurality of devices can be disposed one above the other in a simple way, and offset from one another in an infinitely graduated fashion. For fixing the position of devices disposed one above the other, sliding blocks fixed with screws can be disposed in the grooves.
The individual elements can easily be connected if screw channels are provided in corner regions of the chute, and the discharge point and preferably a connection part can be secured to the chute via screws. To that end, the discharge point has a gripper tongue and a portion in the form of a frame, in whose corner regions openings for the screws are provided.
Good guidance of a material metering arrangement is provided by two rails provided at the discharge point, which extend perpendicular to the gripper tongue and in which a flat portion of the material metering arrangement can be guided. It is favorable for the rails to be embodied over the full height of two walls that laterally define the gripper tongue.
For a graduated change in size of the opening of the discharge point, bores are provided at the discharge point, and a bump is provided on the material metering arrangement.
Further advantages and advantageous refinements of the device according to the invention for furnishing material to work stations will become apparent from the dependent claims and the description.